


A single rose.

by EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace-Ops are friends in this, Doesn't matter if some of them are as old as him-, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, okay I'm not that good at writing so I'm sorry if this sucks, our bird is sick, thankfully he has another flock, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen/pseuds/EveryoneIsGayForQrowBranwen
Summary: Great, Qrow was sick! He hated being sick!At least he has the Ace-Ops and his lucky charm to help him.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	A single rose.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyAstral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyAstral/gifts), [ShadowCrusade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/gifts).



> For AndyAstral and ShadowCrusade! You are both such wonderful writers and I hope you both and other readers enjoy this fic!
> 
> Happy Valentine's day! 
> 
> ( I'm also not very good at writing so, heh, sorry.)

Great, Qrow was sick. 

He hated being sick! His nose was always stuffy. Sometimes he was too hot or too cold. He would sometimes even puke! How did the Ace-Ops never get sick? Especially Clover! He didn’t even wear sleeves and acted as if he were a 200-kilowatt space heater. 

And Qrow really wished he could be entangled in those arms of that 200-kilowatt space heater.

But that wish would probably never come true.

The Ace-Ops and the kids had a week off, and soldiers were dealing with missions, supply runs, and outer wall duties. Him and Clover were...dancing around their feelings. Clover showered him with winks, compliments, and anything to make butterflies flutter in his stomach. They hung out together, but they weren’t entirely dating…

Qrow groaned and rolled over to the cold side of his bed, picking up his scroll and checking the time.  _ 7:00 Am.  _ Right now would be the time when they were all at the briefing, but seeing as everyone had the week off, Qrow was fine to just lay in bed and sleep.

That was until he remembered something else.

Every morning, he and Elm would wake up at 6:30 to go on a walk, stroll, or jog through the gardens. Sometimes the other Ace-Ops would join, such as Harriet or Clover. 

Ruby was so heartbroken when she found out that the Ace-Ops weren’t friends, so she pushed and pushed until they finally became friends. She went as far as to tell them they had a mission in Mantle but really it was just to go to the movies. Besides, they weren’t gonna let popcorn and a movie go to waste.

So if it was 7 am...and Elm and him usually got up at 6:30...and if what Clover says is true then Elm will kick down-

Qrow wasn’t surprised when his suite door was kicked down.

“I apologize for Elm’s barbaric behaviour,” Vine spoke calmly.

Other than Elm who spoke loudly and it made Qrow’s headache worsen, “ Wake up, and get your ass into shape!”

“ My ass is in perfectly good shape.” Qrow croaked out.

“ You sound like shit,” Harriet spoke next.

“ Thank you. You always sound like shit.” He smirked when he felt Harriet glaring at him.

“ I tried to stop her.” Marrow panted as he ran into the suite bedroom, “ She threw me across the hallway.”

“ Are you alright?” Qrow smiled when he heard the sweet calming voice that belonged to Clover. Even with his face In the pillow, he could imagine Clover with an eyebrow quirked up, his hand in his hip and having that sweet yet questioning smile.

Qrow raised his head from the pillow, “ I’m s-“ He was cut off with a coughing fit and everyone winced.

“ Sick…?” Marrow finished and Qrow nodded.

“ Get the whole milk!” Elm yelled then quickly apologized when Qrow groaned. 

As the Ace-Ops left his suite to find whatever they could to help him, Clover stayed. He sat down on the bed, “ You really need to take care of yourself more.”

Qrow glared at him, “ It’s fucking Atla-“ He paused when Clover’s thumb brushed over the bag under his one eye that wasn’t in the pillow, it caught him off guard. It’s just a feather-light touch, so casual, yet it sends Qrow flying into the clouds, makes him forget how to  _ function.  _ He leans into the touch.

Clover chuckled, “ It’s normal to be sick and it’s fine. It’s just that you really gotta work on your sleep schedule. These say a lot.” He put his hand back into his lap.

Qrow had to stop himself from reaching out to Clover’s touch.

He smiled and stood up from the bed, “ I’ll tell the kids you're not feeling well and that you don’t want visitors. It will just be me, you, and the Ace-Ops. I'll make you some soup.” Qrow was thankful. As much as he loved the kids, they could be crazy and loud. And that’s just the definition for Nora. 

Soon, Qrow was sitting up, sipping on the best soup Clover could ever make, snuggled in a cocoon of blankets with Clover beside him, and going against Harriet playing Kung Fu Ninja Battle Warrior 2.

_ “ Soaring Ninja wins!”  _ The voice from the game announced.

Harriet growled and she turned around, “ How In the world?!”

Qrow smirked, “You're just too slow.” He snickered when she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.

“ Hey, Qrow?” Marrow called, sitting on a chair in the room and holding his scroll, “ Why is your aura low? You're not hurt and...oh.”

Harriet’s head shot up from the pillow and Qrow tensed up, “ You’ve been using your semblance?!”

Qrow burst out laughing.

She growled, “ If you weren't sick I would strangle you right now.”

“ You can when he's not sick.” Vine pointed out.

Qrow widened his eyes, “ Vine!”

He threw his hands up in surrender and Harriet gave a devilish smirk.

Vine glanced at the window, looking out at the starry night sky, “ Hmm, time went by fast. I think it would be best that we leave Qrow to rest.” He said and the others hummed in agreement.

As they started to leave, Marrow’s tail was wagging up a storm and Elm glanced at Clover. His eyes lit up and Elm gave him something behind the back that Qrow couldn't exactly see.

“ Bye, Qrow!” Marrow said before the door closed and it was just Clover and Qrow.

“ What are you still doing here, boy scout?” Qrow asked, “ Though, not that I'm complaining.”

Clover nervously walked up, holding something behind his back. “ I, uh...wanted to give you something.” Clover sat down again, their shoulders brushing. Clover brought his hand in front of Qrow’s face.

There was a single long stem rose, “ Happy Valentine's day.”

Qrow blinked, taking in the sight of the rose. How could he forget it was Valentine's day?! He felt like his cheeks were on fire and his ears got warm, suddenly, he felt awkward. He attempted to hide his blush by looking away, but Clover already saw.

Qrow sighed and smiled, turning his head back to Clover. He glanced at the rose again then back at Clover, then, without even thinking, he kissed him on the cheek.

Now, it was Clover’s turn to be flustered as heat rose in his face and his ears got warm. 

Qrow giggled when he saw his flustered face, “ Thank you.” He whispered.

Once Clover got out of whatever flustered faze he was in, he smiled, “ No problem. Do-Do you wanna go-” 

“ I'd love to go on a date with you, lucky charm.” Qrow interjected. 

He breathed out a laugh, “ Alright.” He stood up, walked away, then turned around, “ I hope you feel better soon.” He said, then left.

Qrow smiled and heard the door close. He sniffed the rose, a bit of Clover’s cologne was on it and his smile grew.

Since when did he like being sick?

  
  



End file.
